


Attacked..... or was she?

by RandoShipperLady



Series: MLB one shots and short stories [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoShipperLady/pseuds/RandoShipperLady
Summary: Lila has finally figured out the perfect plan. This plan will make sure Marinette Dupain-Cheng regret ever messing with her. If only Lila knew the good always outsmart the bad.
Series: MLB one shots and short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098050
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Attacked..... or was she?

Lila had finally figured out the best way to get revenge on Marinette. She was gonna do something Mari would DEFINITELY get in trouble for. All her friends would hate her and she would never be allowed to see them again. Marinette will be gone for good and she was sure of it. Though what Lila didn't know was yes Mari would be gone but not in the way Lila expected.

When Adrien and Chloe walked into school they did not expect to see what they saw. All the student in their class were gathered around Lila who was... BLOODIED AND BRUISED?! Adrien and Chloe ran over to her. She was balling tears and shaking while the whole class tried to comfort her. Finally Chloe got the courage to ask "Lila what happened?" Lila tried to talk but just cried more so Alya said for her, "Marinette happened! She attacked Lila when she got to school! If Lila hadn't ran in here and locked the door then Marinette would have killed her!" Adrien's eyes widened but then he kept shaking his head and shouted, "You liar! She would never of done that! How dare you?!" Chloe looked so pissed. Anyone would be surprised Chloe looked this way but it was all because she surprisingly turned nice and became good friends with Marinette. Chloe looked ready to rip off Lila's head also but that wasn't the only way she looked. Even before she heard what Lila said she looked like a mess. She was wearing the same clothes she wore yesterday. And she didn't even have make up on. And boy her hair! She hadn't even brushed it that morning! Adrien had asked her what's wrong but she had just shook her head and walked faster knowing he would find out soon enough. Now back to present time Chloe's face was red with anger and she screamed "YOU BITCH! SHE COULDN'T DO THAT SH-" When she was about to finish her sentence Lieutenant Roger, Mlle Bustier, and Mr. Damocles ran into the room and Lieutenant Roger yelled over Chloe, "What happened here?!" Alya stood up and said, "Marinette attacked Lila and tried to kill her! Go find her and arrest her!" Adrien then stood and yelled, "She would never do that! Don't listen to Lie-la!" Chloe shook her head and pulled him back. She wanted to see this play out. Right then Lieutenant Roger's back up ran in and the room got very crowded. Lieutenant Roger looked at Lila and asked, "Can you please tell me when exactly Marinette tried to kill you?" Lila shivered and whimpered saying, "T-this morning I had been looking at my phone when she came behind me. I-it was a-around 8 a-am when I was looking at it. He nodded at one of his officers as he came up with handcuffs and said, "Please put your hands behind your back Lila." Ali's stood up and said, "What?! Marionette did this arrest her not Lila!" The police took Lila away with protest from everyone but Chloe, Adrien, the teacher, and the principal. 

Mr. Damocles looked disgusted and shook his head and left the room as Mlle Bustier glared at most of her class and motioned for them to sit down. They saw her scary glare and sat down immediately. Chloe and Adrien sat down next to each other but only one of them knew what Mlle Bustier was about to say. Mlle Bustier cleared her throat and said while trying to not cry, "I'm very disappointed you believed her. You've known Marinette way longer but you believe Lila instead. And Marinette couldn't possibly of done it b-because s-she -she." She looked down and started crying. Everyone except Chloe looked worriedly at Mlle Bustier. Then after a full 10 minutes of silence Chloe stood up and said, "What Mlle Bustier was trying to say was Marinette could not of done it because...

Mari is dead... She died last night... A couple minutes after Chat Noir left to detransform Ladybug was found dead... she had been saving a little girl from an oncoming car... she pushed the kid out of the way but when it hit her she died instantly... My daddykins told me how when she was laying there dead she detransformed into Marinette. Ladybug is gone now and so is Marinette."

The class sat there in shock and Adrien ran out the room crying. Chloe went to follow him but turned to the class one last time and said, "Congratulations! She died knowing you didn't trust or believe her! Remember! For the rest of your lives! That you abandoned your friend for a complete stranger! She died blaming herself for you all abandoning her! I tried telling her all the time that what you all did wasn't her fault! But no! She died blaming herself! She died knowing her best friends hated her for no reason! I'm just thankful Adrien and I never believed lie-la because we got to know and be friends with the most amazing girl in all of Paris! So yeah! You let her down! Congratulations!" With that being said Chloe stormed off.

If you were in that classroom you could hear Alya and Ninos sobs. You may think Nino would of stayed strong for his girlfriend but he couldn't all he could do was cry. A few seconds later the whole class was crying even Alix and Kim. That was by far their worst day ever.

Some say it was lucky she died. They never meant offense by it but if she never died Lila would have never been arrested and sued. Marrinette's friends would have never realized their mistakes. Many things had changed after her death. Her death was what lead to Paris becoming the great place it is now. She was an inspiration to many and still is. No one will ever forget Marinette Dupain-Chang. Especially not her kitty. Chat Noir will always remember the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote a while ago but never posted here.


End file.
